justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Captions
Captions are the words describing each dancer's moves in Puppet or Party Master Modes. Note: '''The DLC's captions appear according to which game they are released. '''Example: Funhouse was released as DLC in JD4. Thus, its captions are listed under the Just Dance 4 part. Just Dance Hot n Cold * Pretty Bride * Bridal Bouquet * Bridal Rage * Bridal Boogie * You *Tear It Up * Let Me Pass Cotton Eye Joe * Western Street * Western Lash DARE * Football Boy * Locker Room * Football Boogie * Silent Fall * Shutout U Can't Touch This * Hitch Home * Hammer Time * Lean * Backstroke * Seatbelt * Happy Hour * Cocktail * Jump and Feel 'Step By Step' *Dude Dance *Denim Violin *Dude Style *Dungarees 'Pump Up the Jam' *Gangsta Snap *Push Pineapple *Rip It Off *Pec Push 'A Little Less Conversation' *Hot Boy *Crooner *Mustache *Girating Mustache *Macho Lasso * Comb Your Hair * Let Me Hear Ya * Medalion Man * For The Fans I Like To Move It * Sing Everybody 'Jin Go Lo Ba' * Ceremonial Swing * Tribal Samba * Rain Dance Funplex * Cheer Snap * Half Time * Elbow Twist * Cheerleader * Voguing Who Let the Dogs Out? *Dog Call *Dog Fight *Beethoven Viva Las Vegas * Viva Sombrero Le Freak *70's *70's Groove *Rolling Clap *Hippie Twist Just Dance 2 'Move Your Feet' *Egyptian Jump *Punch It *C'Mon *Pixel Punch Born To Be Wild * Fear The Wolf Crazy in Love * Just Say NO! * Precious * Raise The Roof Dagomba * Africa Double * Africa Clap D.A.N.C.E. * Strong Step * Hopscotch Jump * Happy Dance * Elbow Stomp * Teenage Hops * Skipping Rope * Jump Rope 'It's Raining Men' * Lightning Strike * Lightning Pose * Rain Boots * Snap The Rain Monster Mash * Frankenstein Punch * Frankenstein * No Shoulders 'Rasputin' *Russian Plane *Kazatchok *Russian Bounce *Russian Rumble *Russian Skip * Russian Violin * Happy Rasputin 'Toxic' * Night Nurse * Nurse Wave 'Walk Like an Egyptian' *Dizzy Isis *Egyptian Walk *Egyptian Slide *Egyptian Statue * Keops Hips 'TiK ToK' * Reaching Up * Duck Dance * Whip It * Whip And Circle * Glider Girl * Arm Pulse * Sweet Stroke 'Firework' * Rainbow * Star Waves * Sun Rise * Circle The Stars * Shoot The Sky * Over You * Why Me 'When I Grow Up' * Posh * Posh Poses * Cutie Pie * Pick And Choose Idealistic * Robot Lock * Puppet's Holding 'Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny)' * Bollywood * Bollywood Circle * Bombay Hips * Bombay Twist * Indian Wave * Darjeeling Express * Calling Ganesh * Pray For Parvati * Feel Bollywood 'Big Girl (You Are Beautiful)' * Froufrou Dance * Butterfly Wings * Milkshake * Candy 'S.O.S' * Hand Flick * Seesaw Song 2 * Winter Walk 'Cosmic Girl' * Cosmic Boogie * Telepathic Transmission * Cosmic Swing * Wonder Girl 'Satisfaction' *Puppet Pulse *Ice Skater *Puppet *Robotic Repeat *Chop It * Robot Speed Up *Puppet Self Control * Crazy Robot * Electro Puppet Pump Up The Volume * Step From Space Sympathy For The Devil * Praying Devil * Rocking Devil * Play Guitar With The Devil * Claws 'The Power' *Saxophone *Angry Stomp *Strider *Side Slice *Clap Your Hands 'Moving on Up' *Shimmy Queen 'Proud Mary' * Slow Snap 'Funkytown' *Funky Walk *Funky Frog *Funny Frog *Frog On Fire Crazy Christmas * Gifts * Presents * Fighting Santa * Hard Rock Santa * Christmas Seagull * Pony Express * Old Country Just Dance 3 Baby Don't Stop Now * S.O.S. * I'm Stuck * Release My Head * Release Me * Charismatic Distress Barbra Streisand Classic * Hips Lock * Wind Up Pony * Side To Side * Watch Out * Just Say No * Clap That Hand Extreme * Techno Break * Techno Slide * No Straining * Techno Lock * Techno Twitch * Free Style * Locking [[Boom|'Boom']] * Shake It Boomsday * Purple Punch * Futuristic Stretching California Gurls * Pin-Up Push * Pin-Up Kick * Pin-Up Walk * Crazy Pin-Up * Running Pin-Up * Windscreen Wiper * Lady's Disdain * Dog Walk Dun N' Dusted * Corner Jumpin' * Side Pump E.T. * Alien Behaviour Forget You * Side Punches * Side Swing * Snap For You * Classy Snaps * Side Boxing * Snap Dance * Forgot My Legs Gonna Make You Sweat * Don't Move Hey Boy Hey Girl * Purify * Summoning * Witch Doctor * Voodoo * African Mill * African Punch I Feel Love * Galaxy Girl * Galaxy Poses I Was Made For Lovin' You (The Sweat Version) * Circular Punch * Let's Sprint Jungle Drum * Dancing Leaf * Rolling Leaf * Falling Leaf 'Let's Go To The Mall' * Crazy Cabaret * Whacking Walk * Push Me Pull Me * Backwards * Mall Drumming * Spank * What Else * Let's Moonwalk * Heels 'N' Toes Slide * Double Punch * Dance Of Joy Only Girl (In The World) * Tempo Tap * Glam Swing * Groovy Punches * Groovy Jerk * Walking Wave * Dreaming Girl * Sensual Whip * Stay Away * Strong Girl * Hands Up Party Rock Anthem * In Da Pit * Set Fire * Robot Dance * Bounce 'N' Point * Party Wings * Party Lights * Party Climax * Fluo Clock * Fitness Victory Pump It * Grap It * Jump This Way * Stir It Up She's Got Me Dancing * Sparkle 'N' Snap * Nice Guy Serenade * Step In Style * Fashion Snap * Clap Dance Teenage Dream * Flirty Dress * I'm So Soft Venus * Move Like Eighties * Eighties Slow 'What You Waiting For' * Dream Doll * Pull Me * Chosen * Punch 'N' Stomp * No No No! * Headache Just Dance 4 Aerobics in Space * Supersonic Clap * Superslownic * Supersonic Hands 'Beauty and a Beat' * Trendy Slide * What's Up * Staggered Waves * Side Beat * Emotion Overdose * For You * Talking To Me? * Knocking Hand * From The Inside * Dig It * Pump Up Boy * Rocker Mime Brand New Start * Walk Like An Explorer * Explorer's Lash * Explorer On The Ground 'Call Me Maybe' * Aie Aie Aie * Call Me * Heart Throb * Crazy Walk Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Wrestler) * Cute Wrestler * Gracious Strikes * Funny Wrestler * Wrestler's Skip * Wrestler's Walk * Huggy * Crazy Wrestler Cercavo Amore * Peek A Boo * Opera Time * Frau Frau 'Crazy Little Thing' * Future Wave * Future Girl * Futuristic Arms * Point To The Future * Tap 'N' Twist 'Disturbia' * Beat It * Hands Up * Crawl * Fever * Side Claws * Kitty Claws * Monster Claw * Windmill * Dark Feelings * Disturbed Shake Domino * I Feel Crazy * Rock My World Funhouse * Circus Headbang * Pupper Disorder * Circus Cancan * Ground Sorrow * Sexy Harlequin * Joker's Shake * Puppet Shake 'Good Feeling' Classic * Me, Me and Me * Relax * Good Wave * Pendulum Whip * Shoot Em Up * Dub Step * Jaws * Croco Night * Crazy Walk * Winner *Breadwinner *Crazy Walk Extreme * Techno Tonic * Here And Now * Speeding Up * Power Circle * Heel Jump * Vitamin C Good Girl * Indiana Girl * Hippie Walk Heavy Cross * Violent Walk Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) * Ignore Me * Hit Em Strong * Oops 'Maneater' * Hypnotise * Hypnotic Hands * Push It * Possessed * Hypnotic Slaps * Lonely Walk * Exorcise * Dark Sun * Mature Catch 'Love You Like a Love Song' * Where Am I * Princess * Sweet Caresses * Crescent Moon * Happy Birthday * Sweet Heartbeat * Day Dreamer * Love You Softly 'Moves Like Jagger' * Wardrobe * Snappy Dress * Bouncer * The Winner * Move Like A Star * Rising Hand * Wind Up Walk * You Want More * Victory * Give Me More Everybody * Clawed Walk Mr. Saxobeat * Miami Waves * Sunset Swing * Ocean Swing * Beach Combing * Disco Lock * Disco Hips * Disco Waves Never Gonna Give You Up * Cape Dance * Super Snap * Super Whip * Wonder Walk * Wonder Boy * Super Woodpecker * Super Groovy Oh No! * Goofy Pose * Goofy Possession * Goofy Skipping * Goofy Twist * Goofy Spin * Broken Hearted * Happy Hop On The Floor * Glitter Shimmy * Glitter Circle * Glitter Point * Glitter Swing * Great Goodbye * Going Slow * Get Down Baby * Dancefloor * Disco Karma * Pop Fury * Spend Some Glitters * Wake Up Part of Me * Cross Jumpy * Street Waves * Cute Punch * Street Robot 'Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)' * Cyber Poser * ElectroPuzzle * Electro Chill * Step Back * Light Jumps * Cyber Man * Cyber Run * Cyber Whip * Cyber Circle * Cyber Style * Rest A Little * Shoot The Light So Glamorous * Be The Wind * Glamorous Shake * Glamorous Walk * Glamorous Jump 'So What' * Rock Chick * Tear It Up * Angry Girl * Rock Star * Punching Mill * Rock Puncher * Angry Teen * Ready To Fight Super Bass * Excentric Walk * Catch The Fur * Harajuku Beauty * Harajuku Circle * Finger Raddam Superstition * Soul Clap * Soul Snap * Rolling Hands * Soul Combination * Slide Walk * Retro Running Umbrella * Dance Hall Diva * Rainy Loop With An Umbrella * Dance With My Umbrella We R Who We R * I'm The Future * Futuristic Cross * Don't Move We No Speak Americano * Gomina Pumps * Skiing Back Again * Treadmill * Crooked Slide * Tempo Touch * Rolling Punch * Italian Walk * Crazy Slide 'What Makes You Beautiful (Extreme)' * Headbang * Wing It Wild Wild West (Extreme) * Outlaw Hitch * Wanted * Texas Jig * Sheriff * Western Snap 'You Make Me Feel...' * Wake Up Mind * Hips Shake Just Dance 2014 Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) * Super Crazy Shake American Girl * Crazy Party * Shake Up Star * Calm Down Road * Shake Up Star * Clean And Shoulder * Double Shoulders * Cute Smash Applause Classic * Elegant Shadow Alternate * Crazy Theatre Can't Get Enough * Hippie Ragga * Hippie Punch * Hippie Shake * Hippie Fight * Teenage Dance * Hippie Mill * Hippie Wave Can't Hold Us * It's Me * I'm Out * Pirate's Bow DançandoDançando * Que Calor [[Danse (Pop_Version)|'Danse']] * Orchestra * Houra * Western Violin * Smashing Down * Clean Up * Prisoner * Come On Disco Ball Head Guy * Monkey Dance * Disco Fighting * Street Step Don't You Worry Child * Dark Kid * Black Light Cross * Neon Light Distress * Show Up Feel So Right * Street Charm * Urban Waves * Shake Vibes * Snake Vibes * Check My Style * Feel So Street Feel This Moment * Spring Wings * Wake Me Up * Shake It Down * Cross Cross Fine China Classic * Oh la la * Dust * Baby Extreme * Pretencious Follow The Leader Classic * Follow Me * Follow My Rhythme * Sexy Pumps * Fire Strength * Sexy Tiptoe * Sexy Wipe * Up and Down * Come Here Sweat * Fitness Punch * Serious Fitness * Cardio Lunge Gentleman Classic * Monkey Buns * Nice To Meet You * Dance Like a Fool * Men Exclusive * Stupid Balance Sweat * Cheerleader's Shake * Pom Pom Swing * Follow The Rhythm * Running Cheerleader * Pom Pom Run * Cheerleading * Enjoy And Slide * Happy Cheerleader * Cheerleader's Storm Ghostbusters (Sweat) * Stretching * Punching High * Protest Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) * Clap Shake Night * Take It Or Leave It * Catching Disco I Kissed a Girl * Rebel Girl * Energetic Girl * Point The Sky * Rolling Sides * Energetic Mill Sweat * Side Punch * Knee Punch * Fit My Knees [[I Need_Your_Love|'I Need Your Love']] * Pump Up Sound * Release Me * Hand Middle Beat Isidora * Silly Foot It's You Classic * Hammer * Old Time Head * Rubber Legs * Slid Pointing * Point Finger * Finger Rhythm * Haunted Arm Sweat * Wide Circles * Shake It * Brace Yourself * Retro Clap I Will Survive * Zombie Music * Both Directions * Limb By Limb * Tired Zombie * Zombie Walk * Side Walk * Zombie Feed * Zombie's Meal Just Dance Classic * Just Walk * Tortured Walk * Claws Balance Sweat * Punk Smash Kiss You (Sweat) * Snow Rolling Limbo (Sweat) * Sunny Cross * Delicate Stretch María Classic * For You You And You * Salsa Man Extreme * Let's Samba * Slow Samba * Wipe Away One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) * Run Run Boy * Hear Me * Rumble * Look At You Pound The Alarm (Extreme) * God Spell * Tribal Wave Sexy And I Know It * Sexy Shakes * Sexy Mill * You Know Me * Shuffling Workout * Insane Fitness * Weird Fitness * Weird Rythme * Look My Swag * Look My Hair She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * Earthquake * Frozen Walk * Icy Shards * Drama Queen * Ice Punch * Frozen Balance Starships * Smart Lolita * Model Walk * Modeling * Running Weird * Overpowered Mill * Cheery Jump * Girly Walk * Cute Kicks * Kawaii Up * Rolling For You .thatPOWER (Extreme) * Power * Heart Beat * Cyber Punch * Cyborg Balance * Future Go Back * Powered Circle * Cyborg Waves * Future Wave * Fast Run * Future Push The Love Boat * Side Push * Watch It * Groovy Crooner * Sweat Chic * For You The Other Side * Cross Face * Groovy Plane * Scales Walk * Epic Dancing * Charismatic Punch * Radical Geometry * Epic Muscles Troublemaker * All For Me * Charleston * Selfish What About Love * Elbow Dance * Look At My Elbows * Slow Motion Boy 'Where Have You Been' Classic * Ember Walk * Calling The Flames * Crossfire * Burning Punches * Waving Salamander * Sharp Hands * Exorcism * Crossfire * Tribal TipToe Extreme * Tribal Pulse * Catch The Sun * African Shoulders * Where Are You? Wild * Wild Punch * Come Fight * Tiger Claws Wake Me Up *Electro Country Waking Up in Vegas * Lose Mind * Shiny Girl Just Dance 2015 Diamonds *Bright Circles Happy ' * Happy Pushes * Jump Of Joy 'Holding Out for a Hero * Muscle Sound It's My Birthday (Bollywood) * Try Bollywood Love Me Again *Too Cool For You * Elegant Lock Papaoutai (African Dance) * Djole Problem * Ragga Pumps [[Never Can Say Goodbye|'Never Can Say Goodbye']] * Disco Mill * Disco Drama Built For This * Fashionable Shake [[The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)|'The Fox']] Classic (Lead) * Fox Caress * Flying Fox Beta Snow Girl * Snow Time * Offering Glitters * Christmas Rythme * Magic Arms * Merry Christmas Summer Classic Fitness Dance * Cardio Training You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) * Be Sweet Walk This Way Extreme * Category:Just Dance 2 Category:Just Dance 3 Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Miscellaneous Category:Just Dance Category:Game Features Category:Ubisoft